bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
Jasper is an NPC encountered in a designated forest area some distance away from New Angeles. She appears in cat form at fist, and will transform into humanoid form and give the player her quest if the player gives her a mouse, fish, a ball of yarn, milk, or pets her. Attacking her will cause her to quickly fly away. If the player manages to kill her, they will instantly receive a high level of HEAT for killing a member of an endangered species. If the player helps Jasper in her quest to get the Arrogant Adventurer off her back, she will give them 500 Gold. Origins Jasper is a N'vanlenoid, an endangered species. Because of this, her family lived in a Government-designated forest area near New Angeles. Jasper and her siblings were moved to different forest areas when they were old enough. Jasper was moved to a forest area located between cyberformed land and megahighways, along with a male N'vanlenoid. Sometime before running into the Arrogant Adventurer, the male N'vanlenoid was severly injured by a malfunctioning Megacorp drone, and was transported to a hospital, leaving Jasper alone in the forest. Then, she met the Arrogant Adventurer, and instantly liked him due to his charming looks. However, he apparantly mistook her for some sort of monster, and immediately attacked her. She escaped him, but he declared that he will defeat her, and has been stalking her ever since. Meeting the player Despite being hunted, Jasper tried to keep her normal routine and cheerful attitude, and hung out in cat form on a large log near a hiking trail in a clearing. If the player pets her/feeds her/gives her something to play with, she will turn into her humanoid form and then ask for their help. If the player agrees to help her, she will tell the player when the Arrogant Adventurer will arrive. When the Arrogant Adventurer arrives, Jasper will keep away and try to hide behind the log she had been sitting on. If the player kills the Arrogant Adventurer, Jasper will be somewhat saddened, as she only wanted to get to know him. If the player uses a non-violent method of getting the Adventurer to stop trying to kill Jasper, Jasper will be rather happy. Either way, she will reward the player with the gold she has after they help her. Description In her cat form, Jasper resembles a cat with black and tan fur. She wears black armor-like clothing, and has two black wings on her back. In her humanoid form, she resembles a young human female, similarly to Nikayla. However, she has fur, in the same colors as her fur in cat form. She also keeps her cat eyes, tail, ears, and wings, although they scale up to fit her humanoid size. In humanoid form, she also has human-like hair, and claws instead of nails. She also keeps the same clothing she had in cat form, except scaled up and slightly modified to fit her humanoid form. Quite notably, her clothing doesn't cover anything beneath the skirt-like section, but does appear to look more like light combat gear rather than actual armor in her humanoid form. Quotes "I like you...but can I ask you something?" -Asking the player for help after being fed/pet/given a toy. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs